1. Field
One or more embodiments relate to display devices using electrochromism and polymer dispersed liquid crystal (PDLC) and methods of driving the display devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electrochromic device includes an electrochromic material that changes color in response to received charges (e.g., electrons and/or holes). An electrochromic device may be used in a display device, for example, an electronic paper device (e-paper) or an advertising board device (e.g., billboard). The electrochromic device may exhibit memory characteristics in that even if power to the device is discontinued, if the color of the electrochromic device has already been changed, the color-changed state may be maintained and the electrochromic device may realize a still image. However, response speed of electrochromic devices may be decreased as compared to other memory technologies and an electrochromic device may not realize acceptable moving images.
A display device, such as a liquid crystal display (LCD), may realize acceptable moving images. However, since LCDs do not have memory properties, if the power supply is discontinued, a displayed screen image may not be maintained and the LCD may not realize a still image. Accordingly, when the LCD is used in, for example, an electronic paper device or advertising board device, a continuous power supply may be required.